Caged But Not For Long
by JustUsCrazyGirls
Summary: Follow Annabelle Zatanna's partner with her sister Star & The Team to help find her missing father. Set After Season 2. Pic is what Annabelle looks like in full cat form.
1. Chapter 1

**Caged But Not For Long**

* * *

Annabelle's POV

First let me tell you what I look like I am part human on my dad's side and a cat on my mom's. I have blonde hair and grey eyes my hair is really curly and my ears stick out of it. I'm 14 years old. My hero name is Kitten (I know it sounds like a villain but it's not.) My mentor is Zatanna. I have her powers but is also a cat. I have a tail which helps in situations like these.

I was on patrol like usual but I was caught along with Zee. My hands are tied behind my back like Zee's we are gagged so we can't speak the criminal is going on and on with a plan to turn all electronics and weapons to cotton candy. This guy is a loon. I am using my tail to until the rope around Zee's hands mine is done. I get it untied and she takes her gag off and says "tuo sdrauG llA kconK!" (Knock All Guards Out) Then it's just me and the loon I run up to a hand spring then start punching him. He is trying his hardest to catch me but I dodge every hit. He throws one more punch I move to the left grab his hand flip him on to the ground then know him unconscious. Then Zee says "Good job Belle. You better get home. See ya tomorrow." She does a transport spell to go home. I wish I didn't have to go home.

You see my mom and dad got a divorce and my dad got my little sister Star (8) and me. But that didn't last long my dad went missing then my mom toke us back. Her boyfriend started beating me and Star and mom let him! I finally get back home I turn into my cat form (Black cat white underbelly and paws.) I go up the fire escape (In normal form now) and get into my room where Jake (Mom's Boyfriend) is waiting. He says "You're late." I say "I know patrol took a lot longer than expected." He then slaps me and I fall to the ground I see my sister peaking out of her covers I give her a look that means don't move. He beats me for half an hour then says "You worthless girl." He leaves I get up so dose Star she says "Stay here."

She runs into the bathroom and gets the first aid kit she helps me bandage up and gives me some pain meds. I say "Thanks, did he touch you while I was gone?" "He hit me a few times but not a lot. There aren't any bruises." "We need to get out." "What? What about mom? Where will we go?" "Star, I love mom just as much as you, but if she loved us she wouldn't let him hit us. And we could tell Zee she would tell the league and we could get help to find dad. So are you in?" "I'm in Belle I'll pack."

We take 2 big duffle bags for all our clothes. I take my book bag and put my tablet and charger, computer & charger, my phone and iPods along with Star's Nintendo DSI. I take her bag and put her stuffed bunny in it along with 2 blankets and her slippers. I take our second pair of shoes and put it in the duffel. I put the duffels around my shoulders then my book bag. Star came out of the bathroom with clothes and her shoes on I put her pajamas in her book bag zip it up and put it on her. I pick her up then transport us outside the house and on top of a building and I tell Star " You can go into your cat form I will shrink all the bags down and put them in my pocket it'll be easier that way. Sgab eht knirS!" ( Shrink The Bags) After that she goes into her cat form (Small black cat with brown on her back.) Now all we can do is try to get to Zee's house before Jake learns were gone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1.**

**~Aly Cute**


	2. Chapter 2

Zatanna POV

I felt like something was wrong with Belle she seemed like she wanted to get her anger out. I don't know why she would be that angry she is usually so calm. I'll have to talk to her in 2 days. She must be happy finally being able to join the team. I know she knows everything about it from what I've told her. I shouldn't worry about it but I can't help but feel maternal around her. I think that's what Black Canary must feel when she was training us. Mine as well try to sleep.

Star POV

I hope me and Annabelle are able to get to Aunt Zee's house. I'm so scared. I mean what if Jake finds us and hurts us. I wish mom would have done something to make him stop. I guess I will just have to keep going. This is kinda fun. I mean running across buildings. I feel like humming Mission Impossible but that would be childish. I look over at Belle or Kitten (I like calling her that!) and see that look on her face. It's like a serious look but her eye's say she's scared. Kitten then looked over at me.

Annabelle POV

I look over at my sister and say "Are you ok?" She goes back to her human form then says. "Yea. Kitten? How much longer till were there?" I say "About 5 more minutes." She then says "Let's go then." "Ok." We run for a while longer then we get to the roof of Zee's apartment complex I tell my sister "We have to go into our human forms so that we don't attract to much attention." She nods and we bother go normal. Star has her black curly hair and her turn blue instead of yellow everything else is the same except her tail and ears are gone. Me my ears and tail disappear like Stars except my eyes stay grey my clothes changes to black skinny jeans a red long sleeve shirt with my neigh high converses in black. We get into the building and the door man looks at me "Hello Annabelle. Here to see Zatanna I presume?" I smile and say "Ya, my sister wanted to come over so we thought why not." "Ok then hed on up goodnight girls." We take the stairs as soon as were there I unshrink the bags and we hed up. I knock on the door twice.

Zatanna POV

I open my door and find my protégé and her sister I say "Kit I mean Annabelle, Star what are you doing here?" Belle then says "Can we explain it inside?" "Of course come in." I open the door wider and they come I then say "Star go to your room to sleep I don't want you up any latter." She then says "Ok, good night Belle. Goodnight Aunt Zee." "Night." Anna and I bother say. I then say "Ok whats wrong I know you wouldn't just come here at 4:30am with all your stuff."

Annabelle POV

"It's a long story." I then proceed to tell her everything. She started crying when I was done and hugged me. She then said "I can't believe I didn't notice what was going on!" I say "It's ok Zee. Can Star and I stay here? We don't really have any where else to go." She nods then says "Of course you can stay here. Go to bed Belle I know you must be tired." I nod, then hug her again and go to my room for the first time I can actually sleep a little better. But there's still that fact the Jake can and will come after us. I hoping it's sooner than latter so we can get him out of our lives forever.

**That's chapter 2, hope you liked it. Also I was thinking of putting romance between Annabelle and someone who do you think it should be? I was thinking either Bart, Robin (Tim), or Beast Boy (Garfield, Gar). Let me know if I should do that or not.**

**~Aly Cute**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting People

Caged But Not For Long

Chapter 3 Meeting People

**Disclaimer-We own nothing.**

Key

_Italics- Mind Link_

* * *

Ok so I just have to go with Zee to the Watch Tower to meet the team and ask the League to find my father who may or may not be dead. Ok that sounds easier in my head. Maybe I should have prepared something and not just wing it. My sister is walking next to me and looks so calm and collected. Must be easy to not be 14 and have to do this. No turning back now.

Zee led me up to the newly built Hall Of Justice for the fans. Witch I think was sort of stupid I mean everyone knows now they have the Watch Tower. There problem. As we were walking there were a bunch of cameras and stuff good thing before we got here Zee gave a domino mask to Star and let her half cat herself. I changed from having my stealth outfit which was black to an outfit that was a light pink shirt that ended a little after the elbow that's were fingerless gloves of the exact same color started I had purple tights that were under hot pink shorts with a darker purple combat boots and over my shirt I had what looked like a normal purple vest when it was bullet proof it had a hood that I usually kept up it had holes on the top for my ears to stick out and I had 2 triangle earrings in my left ear and a star earring in my right my tale was also left out I had a belt that had 2 stun guns and in my right boot was a pocket knife, I mean I can't always relay on magic and a mask that was just like a bandanna it went over my eyes. My sister just went with a black long sleeve shirt with a hood like mine, her black jeans, and grey boots and she had blue outlining the edges of her hood, pants, and her boots.

All I heard from the reporters was "Look its Zatanna's Partner, and some little kid." "How is she Zatanna's partner, she has a tail." "Maybe she did a spell wrong?" I shook my head some people will never get it we finally got in and when we got to the library we saw 4 of the team members and Batman. I can see why people are scared of him. He spoke "Kitten welcome to the Hall of Justice. The rest of the team is off on a mission and other business these 4 will show you to the Watch Tower and show you around. Welcome to the League. And about the personal matter we will speak of it soon." He then left through the Zeta Tubes. Wow he's very subtle. Note the sarcasm.

Then this kid zoomed up to me and said "Hey I'm Impulse or now I'm Kid Flash." I shook his hand and said "Thanks, KF I'm Kitten, and this is my sister Presto. She has the same powers as me but just not as developed." This guy then appeared behind me and said "Cool, so you're a cat?" I yelped and jumped a bit. Where did that kid come from, must be Robin. "Yea and your Robin?" He nodded this girl walked up and said "I've always wanted a sister but I never had one. And You Presto are just so cute. Oh! Sorry I'm Wonder Girl and the green monkey is Beast Boy!" I had just noticed the boy standing behind me I smiled at him and said "Cool! You're like me part animal and part human!" He smiled and said "I can change into other animals too what about you?" I smiled and said "Watch." I then went into my cat form and of course Star did the same except she jumped up on the chair and fell asleep.

I then looked up at Beast Boy and said "I can't change into anything else I've tried to use magic but ended up with a burnt tale." He looked at me with a shocked expression then smiled and said "You can talk in your animal form! Sweet!" I turned back to my hero form and Wonder Girl grabbed my hand and said "Let's show you the Watch Tower and then introduce you to the other girls and then have dinner witch I'm sure M'gann will probably be making and then we can talk about you." I smiled it's been I really long time since I've done normal teenage girls things I said "That sounds great! Hold on gotta get my sister." I picked her up and of course she's asleep I held her to me with one arm while Wonder Girl grabbed my other and said "Ok let's go!" And we went through the Zeta Tubes the first thing I noticed about it is that it felt weird like when you take something apart and put it back together. When we got into the WT (Watch Tower) I noticed we were in the briefing room. Wonder Girl said "The boys have to go and help M'gann. I can show you to your room. And Presto's room too." I nodded and said "Her name is Star and thanks." "Ok, mine is Cassie." I nodded. She led me to a room and said "Your room is on the left right across from mine and Star's is next to yours." I nodded and said "Thanks I'm going to change to some regular clothes before dinner." She nodded and flew away. I put Star in her bed and put a note telling her to find Zee or me or Batman. Last one may not be of very much help.

I went into my room and made all of my bags appear. I take out all my clothes and just leave it on my bed for now I put my book bag on top of my desk I take my other 2 pairs of shoes and put them down I leave Stars stuff in the bags and walk back over to her room I leave the stuff in the bags because she hates when I move her stuff. I went back to my room and I put all my clothes away in the dresser and my 2 dresses I have in the closet along with my heels witch I hate and leave the door open. I take a red puffy skirt and black leggings with my neigh high converse I open up a small make up back that has different color laces and take the red ones I then take my red Coke Cola shirt and my black cut off leather jacket. After I finish getting dressed I go in my full human mode and brush out my now tame hair and put a red head band in so it holds back my bangs.

After I'm done I go to check on Star who is still out like a light. I guess she must be exhausted. I closed her door and made my way down the hall. I have no idea where I'm going I then smell something burning. I follow it and find the kitchen which has burnt cookies and a Martian and a guy with a Superman symbol on his chest? Guess he's Superboy. They look up and notice me the girl flew over to me and said "You must be Kitten! My hero name is Miss Martian, but you can call me M'gann or Megan." I smile and nod, wow! I'm doing that a lot I say "Thanks, my names Annabelle. My little sister Star is asleep." M'gann smiled and said "That's ok so how old are you?" I say "I'm 14. My little sister is 8." She nodded and said "Ok, I have to set up a mind link to you so I can communicate telepathically with you during missions. I think now would be easier to do it. It hurts a bit and I know sometimes it can be intruding on your mind." I look her in the eye and say "Go ahead I'm an open book. I always have been I speak my mind most of the time I get it from my dad." She nods and her eyes go green then I feel a pain in my head it was like just a prick then gone she said in my mind "_Link established" _I say in my mind "_This is so cool! Wait so can you like find out anything about me now?" _She shook her head and said "_Only if you tell me, I could take information from you but it's wrong to do that."_I nod and say "_So can I show you images in this link?" _She nodded. I said "_Cool. Also I think um Super over there has something against me he's staring at me." _She laughed out loud and said "He's just curious about it her only 6 years old." My eyes widened then I remember reading about that in the file Zee gave me. I look at him and say "So, why are you staring at me?" He says "You have a tail." I looked and he was right I only got rid of my ears and not my tail I smack myself on the head and say 'Stupid!' "I have a tale because I'm a cat. Hold on." I went into my cat form and got my ears and fangs back my hair got a little wilder and my nails got a bit longer and sharper like claws. He looked at me and said "Cool, you're like Gar." I tilt my head a bit and Cassie comes in and said "Gar is that green little monkey." I nodded she looked at my outfit and said "Nice, love the shoes. Anyways let's get something to eat." I nod and smile and then said "Sure, I could use some food." She said "Ok do you want a burger or chicken sandwich?" I shrug and say "Either one is fine I've never had either before." She looked at me with a look that said 'Are You kidding?' I then say "My mom and dad divorced a while ago and my dad gave us healthy stuff and when my dad went missing my mom only made Mac and cheese and gave us water and tea to drink. She also home schooled me and Star and me and her boyfriend have a very bad relationship." She nodded and said "Ok, so were going with chicken. So what do you do for fun if you never go out?" I said "I do go out just I have to sneak out. My favorite thing is to mix music and change it up, play my guitar, and sing." Cassie's face brightened a bit and she said "You have to let me hear you some time! Anyway, here's your sandwich. When you're done I want to show you something!" I nodded; ok I need to stop doing that. Just as I'm about to finish my meal my sister star come in wearing pajamas I look at her and say "Why didn't you put clothes on?" She shrugged and said "Didn't feel like it and it like 9:00pm in our time zone. What are you eating?" I say "Chicken sandwich, want one?" She nodded. Ha, now she's doing it to. I look at Cassie she says "I'll make you one Star. What do you like to do Star?" Star said "Nap, read, and take apart bikes." Cassie's eyes widen and I say "She means bicycles not actual bikes." Cassie got the sandwich out of the microwave and handed it to her and said "Here ya go be careful it's hot." Star nodded again and walked to a table and sat down.

Then a blur came in and said "Hey Kitten! Hey Presto!" I looked at KF and said "My name's Annabelle, and Presto's name is Star." He nodded and said "Cool, there are some other people on the team coming with Gar and Rob." I nod, great doing it again and said "Cool, so who's coming?" Then Gar and Robin come in with a Hispanic guy and a girl who looks like Star a bit. Robin smiled and said "The guy over there is Blue Beetle or Jamie. And the girl is Bumble Bee or Karen." Karen waved and went over to Star and said "Nice to meet you, Presto." Star smiled at her and said "My name's Star. And my sister, the one with Cassie, is my sister Annabelle." She smiled the KF said "My names Bart. And I got a question, Annabelle." I said "Ok and you can call me Belle, Anna, or Kit." He nodded and said "Kit, how are you and Star are related I mean you're you and she's her?" I got confused and asked "What do you mean?" He said "Do you have a different dad?" I say "Nope, same one." He looked confused and asked "Then why is she not pale white and looks like Karen?" Cassie looked at Bart and said "Bart, wrong question…" I step in and say "It fine. Same dad yes, biologically no they are different. She was adopted but she is a sister to me. Blood doesn't make family." He nodded. I then said "C'mon Cassie you want to hear me play a song?" She smiled and said "Yea, let's go I want to show you something!" She jumped off the stool and flew over to me and grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room my one thought before we got into her room was "_Maybe now I can have a better family than just Star and Dad."_

* * *

**Author Note- I have not given up on the story. Just I didn't have enough inspiration. But I got it back. And if you have noticed this takes place after season 2 ended. I was going to have it in season 2 but now I want it to be like a Season 3 type thing. Anyway SEE YA!**

**~Aly & Carson (The person who writes the author notes or chapter will put their name first.)**


End file.
